


Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Worried Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stiles has spent the better part of his life thinking about how he's gonna die. Never did he think it would be like this.





	Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a plot I've had in my mind for a while. It went through many pairings until I landed on putting it in this series. 
> 
> It's from A prompt I read a while back. Person A is dying and wants to hear person B's voice one more time so he calls him and holds a regular conversation until he blacks out.
> 
> Title from the song I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith.

Stiles has spent a considerable amount of time thinking about how he's going to die. Like an unhealthy amount of time. Although considering he's technically died once, he's more like thinking about the time it's going to stick. That's the perks of living in the middle of a town full of supernatural creatures.  
  
But in all the time he's devoted to the subject, he never thought he would go out like this. He wasn't even the intended recipient of the two bullets currently in his side and stomach.  He was just walking home from the bookstore where his brother in law Isaac worked, when some asshole robbing a newsstand across the street opened fire.  
  
He walked as far as his body would let him before collapsing against a wall in the alley a couple buildings down. "Fuck," he said, looking down at his wounds. He wasn't sure how much blood he lost, but judging from the amount covering his clothes, it was quite a bit.  
  
As he started to press down on the wound over his stomach, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached carefully into his hip pocket and removed the device, careful to not hit his side wound.  
  
He looked at the screen and saw a picture of Mac smiling from his spot in bed one morning. "He must have gotten some downtime in his mission," he said to himself. Ironic he's sitting in an alley with two bullets in him while his boyfriend told him to stay home from a mission because its too dangerous.  
  
He pressed the accept button, leaving a red thumbprint on the screen. "Hey, Mac," he said into the device.  
  
"Hey, babe," Mac said in reply. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Noting much," Stiles lied. "Just sitting around the house. Hung out with Isaac a little and made plans for him, Scott, and me to go see Avengers."  
  
"That sounds cool," Mac replied.  
  
"Wish you could come with us," Stiles said, smiling through the pain. He let go of his stomach.  As long as he's talking to Mac, he doesn't feel like he's dying. "We could double date."  
  
"We haven't done that in a while," Mac told him. "But that's why I'm calling. I have good news."  
  
"You finish your mission?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Exfil just picked us up 20 minutes ago. We'll be home tomorrow."  
  
"Movie's on Friday," Stiles smiled. "Should I ask the brothers about adding you?"  
  
"Do it," Mac instructed.  
  
Stiles' vision started to fade. It was getting harder to stay awake. He looked down again and saw a small pool of blood around him. "Hey, baby?" He asked softly.  
  
"Are you okay, Stiles?"Mac asked. "You're sounding a bit--"  
  
"I'm okay," Stiles interrupted. Just feeling a nap coming on."  
  
"You want me to go?"  
  
"No," Stiles said adamantly. "Just keep talking to me, okay? I wanna go hearing your voice."  
  
"Go?" Mac asked. "What do you mean go?"  
  
"I mean to sleep," Stiles covered. Not even massive blood loss could stop his quick thinking. "Just tell me about the mission. What wonders did I miss out on?"  
  
"Well it's the Middle East," Mac started. "Not much to see in a war zone. I definitely didn't miss the heat."  
  
Stiles' eyelids felt heavy.  Before long, he just closed them. The last thing he heard was Mac talking about Jack's reaction to a scorpion crawling up his pants leg. Before he completely lost consciousness, he breathed out a nearly silent "I love you, Angus MacGyver. "  
  
***  
  
Stiles opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright lights he saw. After blinking a couple more times, his vision straightened out, he noticed he was in a hospital.  
  
Looking to one side of his bed, he saw his dad and brothers asleep in chairs. Isaac and Scott were holding hands in his slumber. To his right was Mac, his head on the mattress beside Stiles' shoulder.  
  
Stiles smiled as he reached over and  brushed a strand of shaggy blond hair out of Mac's eyes. Mac blinked awake at this. "Stiles?" He asked, groggily.  
  
Stiles only smiled in response.  
  
Mac got up and hugged his boyfriend, who winced in pain. "Mac, baby, " Stiles groaned. "You're on the side I was hit."  
  
Mac stood straight up. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're okay. I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Noah, Scott, and Isaac awoke at Mac's cries. "Welcome back, son," Noah said, reaching out for his son's hand.  
  
"What happened?" Stiles asked. "I thought I was--"  
  
"Dead?" Scott asked.  
  
"I thought you were," Isaac said. "I found you in the alley and called 911."  
  
"How did you know to look?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I heard the shots. Then smelled your blood. And there was a lot of it," he explained. I then heard Mac on your phone talking. The paramedics said if I'd been even 2 minutes later, you'd be dead."  
  
A tear slid down Noah' s cheek. "You did good, son," he told Isaac. "Let's go find your mom," he said. "She'll want to know he's awake."  
  
"Hey, Scott, could you hang back a second?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said. He let Noah and Isaac by him. "I'll be right out there," he told them. Noah and Isaac then left the room.  
  
"What's up?" Scott asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you later," Stiles asked. "When we can get a minute alone."  
  
"Sure thing, " Scott said. He then walked out of the room after his father and husband.  
  
Stiles looked over to Mac. "So, Stiles," he said. "You want to tell me why you were bleeding out in an alley and all you could think to talk to me about was The Avengers?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found out that I called right after you were shot," he said.  
  
"I thought I was dying," Stiles said. "I didn't want to upset you while you were on the other side of the world. I wanted my last memory of you to be a happy one."  
  
Mac scooted his chair up closer to the bed and took Stiles' hand. A tear slid down his cheek. "Stiles, I love you so much, you know that?" He asked. "Getting shot isn't fun. Lord knows I've done it enough times to know for sure.  But you kept a clear head. How did you do it?"  
  
"It was hearing your voice," Stiles answered.  "You kept me calm and grounded."  
  
Mac looked down at his hand and saw black veins running up his arm. "Stiles I'm sorry," he said. "You're here in pain and I just grilled you about what ."  
  
Stiles scoffed a laugh. "Good. I didn't want to be babied," he said. "But there is another thought I had that got me through."  
  
"What's that?" Mac asked.  
  
"When I realized I was sitting there, a thought went through my mind." He pulled Mac forward. "I want to ask Scott for the bite," he whispered.  
  
Before Mac could react, the door opened and Stiles' family returned. Melissa came straight for him. "Thank God you're awake!" She yelled as she approached her son.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Stiles smiled. "You know it'll take more than a couple little holes punched in my tummy to take a Stilinski out. "  
  
"Damn straight," Noah called out from behind her.  
  
"I just want you to take it slow for a few weeks," Melissa told him.  
  
"Don't worry," Stiles said. "I'm not leaving the bed. And you're not either," he looked to Mac.  
  
"I can live with that," Mac replied, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' temple. A click of a cell phone shutter breaking the silence.  Everybody turned to see Isaac standing there with his phone out.  
  
"What?" Isaac asked. "It was a beautiful moment."  
  
"I have one question," Stiles asked. "How did I get the big private room with my family here 24/7?"  
  
"Thank your boss," Scott said. "I swear that woman could take over the world if you gave her the opportunity."  
  
"Really?" Stiles asked. "I mean I don't doubt it. But she really did that?"  
  
"You're one of her favorites," Mac told him. "There's only a few people she'd go all out for."  
  
"Remind me to thank her soon."  
  
The family sat back down in their spots and continued talking well into the night. Mac watched them with more love in his heart than he'd ever had before. He was so happy that Stiles wasn't taken away from him today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
